Unexpectedly Yours
by Hopias
Summary: Regina Mills grew up with her life planned out, but something was always missing. So, she runs away finding a brokenhearted man. As the two cross path will they realize that they're meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Regina is about to marry Daniel Colter, but she realizes that Daniel is not her soul mate. So she runs away on the day of her marriage. Regina ends up in California where she meets Robin Locksley who is brokenhearted over Marian. As the two cross path will they realize that they're meant to be?

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

The sun shines at the cool summer day in Storybrooke, Maine. Regina Mills, daughter of the famous business owners of the Mills Corporation, Henry and Cora Mills. sits on her balcony with her best friend Emma.

Emma, sitting across from Regina leans over to grab a sugar cube for her coffee. "How do you even know he's going to ask you to marry him?" Emma inquiries looking suspicious.

"Because he stopped by for like five minutes saying, 'Babe, get your hair done, get done up, and let's have dinner tonight. Be ready by 9:30.' He was very vague and for the past months he keeps talking about starting a family and combining our corporates."

"Okay and so, what will it take you to say yes in case he does ask you to marry him tonight?"

Regina smiles, "A red rose."

"A red rose? You're kidding right?" Emma furrows her eyebrows looking.

at Regina in disbelief. "You're going to let a rose dictate your future?"

"Since high school, whenever Daniel and I have gone out he gives me the same white rose." Regina stands up and walks closer towards the edge. "If he gives me a red rose, then I'll take it as a sign that he's the one. I love him, Emma. I know I do, but I just need a little push."

"You having to justify that doesn't make it seem like you do."

Regina looks out from her balcony thinking.

Little did they know Cora Mills was right outside listening to their conversation. She walks toward the staircase and takes her phone. "Hello, Daniel? I need you to buy red roses for tonight."

"But–" Daniel was going to argue that he's already purchased white ones but he knows that arguing with Cora would be pointless so he agrees regardless.

* * *

 **Storybrooke High**

 _Regina rushes down the stairs to open the ringing door. A fourteen years old Regina answers the ringing front door with a white maxi dress with champagne pink flowers on the skirt._

"Hello. I'm Daniel." The boy on the other side of the door says leaving his hand forward for her to shake.

The boy was tall, probably five inches taller than she was. He wears a pastel purple button up shirt and black dress pants.

She reaches to shake his hands. "Oh. Hi." She manages to say with her cheeks slightly turning red. "I'm Regina."

A man and a woman stand behind Daniel. His parents she concludes.

"Anne! Lance! Do come in." Regina hears her father, Henry greets behind her.

In the dining room, Cora lays the dish that she was holding when she spotted the family. She runs to Anne and hugs her best friend since high school. "Ahhh I'm glad you could make it!" She exclaims.

In the other room, Daniel glances around and notices a picture. "That's me and Rocinante." He hears the girl that opened the door earlier.

"Sorry. I forgot your name."

"Oh. That's alright." She says with a fake smile. "Regina."

Daniel smiles brightly. "Ahhhh! Right. Your majesty." He bows down jokingly.

Regina looks at him strangely. "What are you doing?"

Daniel kneels down on one knee and looks up at her. "Your name. It means 'Queen'".

Then suddenly a bright flash ruins their moment. By the hall, Cora holds a camera while Anne beams brightly with a smile.

Anne leans over to Cora's ears and whispers, "I think we're going to be family in the future."

Cora lightly snickers. "Let's leave them. We have much catching up to do." And with that, they entered the kitchen to grab some wine.

 _A week later, Regina takes her seat in Mr. Smith's Biology class. Once settled, she looks around and notices that everyone seems to be in that class already. She decides to occupy the entire tablespace that is usually meant for another person._

" _Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A boy with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes ask._

" _Uh… no." She replies taking her notebook and binder from the now occupied space on the table._

"Uhhhh. I don't know if you remember me." He says hesitantly. "I'm Da–"

"Daniel." Regina finishes for him. "I remember. You're the son of Mr. and Mrs. Colter from Colter Banking."

"I prefer to be called your knight in shining armor." He grins.

 _"I don't need a man to save me, Stableboy."_

Daniel scoffs lightly as he takes the seat next to her. "Stableboy? What have I done to earn such name?"

"Last week, when you came to visit you were staring at the picture of me and Rocinante for a decent amount of time then after that half of the time that we talked, it was mainly about horses and horse riding."

Daniel blushes lightly and shrugs his shoulder.

When the bell rings to dismiss the class, Regina gets up to leave but Daniel lightly grabs her arm. "Sorry, but do you know where room 411 is? It's English I with Mrs. Lucas."

Regina smiles, "That's my next period. Just come follow me"

As they walk down the halls together, Regina gives him pointers around the school. Which teachers to avoid and which teachers are pretty cool. What some tips and tricks are to make high school easier and which areas of the school to totally avoid.

 _As time went by Regina and Daniel built a strong friendship. He knew her and she knew him. After four years of friendship, Regina and Daniel realized that what they had was more than just a friendship._

But, after six more years Regina starts to realize that maybe there are other things out there for her aside from her family, the company, and Daniel. She loved all through of them but there's something that she feels that's calling her.

 _Daniel, on the other hand, loved Regina more and more with every passing day._

* * *

Regina arrives at an empty garden wearing a burgundy satin halter dress matches with a black ankle strap heels. A bright opening can be found a few feet away with a sign labeled with "Regina" pointing at a hallway filled with fairy lights and bright lanterns.

When she passes the first doorway, white rose petals form a walkway to a table with a picture for her and Daniel from high school is found. Aside from the picture a bright lantern, a single white rose, and a note is also there.

Regina,

You truly are an amazing woman.

As a friend, you were always the first.

When we started dating,

You made me feel like the luckiest man on earth.

As she walks through another doorway, another table was found. On the table was a picture of her and Daniel from college, another white rose, and another letter.

Being with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Every time that I get to have you in my life I thank the heavens.

I would never have it any other way.

Regardless of the challenges in life,

When Regina reads the last line of the note tears starts to flow down.

You make every day better than the last.

After the third doorway, Daniel stands at the middle of the room wearing a navy blue tuxedo. He and the dinner table is surrounded by lanterns and red rose petals. Regina walks towards him slowly. "That was really sweet." She says when she reaches him, giving him a sweet peck on the lips.

Daniel holds her for a while, just standing there before he pulls the chair to the dinner table for her to sit on.

On the table was a bottle of wine along with some glasses with a perfect dinner setting. The table was covered in white linen. A thin black and white, flower patterned sheet across the table. To top it all off a bouquet of red roses in a clear white vase sits in the middle.

After dinner, Regina reaches for Daniel's hand, "This was absolutely beautiful."

Using his other hand, Daniel covers her hand and smiles. He stands up and pulls Regina up to stand. A group of violinists come out from the back and plays an instrumental version of _Perfect_ by Ed Sheeran.

Daniel's heart pounds. From the beginning of their relationship, he's known that he's wanted to spend the rest of his life with Regina Mills. He takes a deep breath and _it's now or never_ he says to himself.

He kneels down on one knee and reaches inside his coat for a navy blue box.

Regina holds her heart begging for it to calm down. As Daniel kneels down she thinks deeply. She knows what he's going to ask and _there shouldn't be any more doubt, right?_ She asks herself. _You asked for a red rose a sign and you are surrounded by it. You shouldn't have anymore hesitation._ She scolds. _You can do this._ She takes a deep breath and waits for him.

"Regina," Daniel pauses. "I wanted to do something special for you. You deserve everything you want and I can only hope that I'm giving you that. I love you Regina and I can't wait to unravel what the future holds for us." He pops the box open to reveal a three diamond princess cut ring. "Will you marry me?"

She gives him a genuine smile. "Yes."

* * *

Robin Locksley moved to California when he was ten years old and that's when he met the love of his life, Marian Fitzwalter.

When Marian was just sixteen she and her family were in a tragic car accident. Causing her to lose both of her parents. She was alone and so Robin obligated himself to make sure she was always happy.

Robin was content with Marian. He loved her with his whole being therefore when she decided she was moving east to become a fashion designer he couldn't let her do it alone. He dropped everything and followed her.

"Robin!" He hears Marian scream from the hallway.

He and Marian have been living with Robin's best friend, John Little for the past couple of months as they try to get themselves situated.

"Jefferson just asked me to be his date for an engagement party. He said that this will be a perfect time to get my name out there since it will be filled with prominent businessmen and women as well as investors. This might be my biggest break yet!" Marian squeals in their room.

"I'm so happy for you! When is this happening?"

"Next week, Saturday." She says with a complete smile on her face.

Robin's face falls. "Marian…" he starts.

Marian continues to beam at him with excitement.

Robin was about to remind her that it was their anniversary that day and he wanted to do things with her but he figured that they could celebrate that on another day. "Nevermind."

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to announce that my daughter and my future son in law." Regina and Daniel walk down the staircase smiling at their guest.

Marian stands at the bar not paying attention to her surroundings. "Jefferson, I don't know anymore. I'm petrified. I can't just start talking to people."

Jefferson lays his hand on Marian's shoulder. "You can do this. Trust me! Just remember that with all these people, you'll have your own name and your own show in no time."

Marian takes Jefferson's hand from her shoulder and holds on to it. "Thanks. I can always count on you for a boost."

Unknown to Marian, Robin stood a couple feet away watching her every move. He's enraged. Not because she doesn't trust her. No of course not, it's him that he doesn't trust. As he tries to make a stealthy escape, right by the parking lot a woman, stops in the middle of the road to fix her shoes. _Bloody hell!_ His mind yells as a bright car comes closer.

Robin runs as fast as he can, tackling the woman away from the car.

When they stop rolling on the floor he stares at her deep brown eyes.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" They both hear from the driver of the car.

"What are you doing in the middle of the road? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" The redhead woman yells.

Another man coming from the party comes towards them yelling, "Zelena are you out of your mind? Are you trying to kill your sister?" the man yells. "Are you blind or something?"

Zelena starts to be a bit frustrated with the situation. "Excuse me Daniel, but this is a fucking driving zone, not a dressing room for her to fix her damn shoes."

"Oh so instead of apologizing to Regina when you almost kill her, you blame her! Wow, big sister award!."

The two continue to banter until Regina both tell them to shut up. "Will you too stop it! I'm fine okay. I'm alive and that's all that matters. For goodness sake, I just want to take the man that saved me!."

Regina looks down at the ground and the man with the piercing blue eyes was gone...

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Regina walks out of the dressing room in a sheer lace tulle ball gown wedding dress.

"You look marvelous, Darling!" Ella Vil praises. "I'm sure your mother will approve."

Regina gives an acknowledging smile.

"Oh, come on. What's with the face?"

"Nothing," Regina states nonchalantly.

"Oh please Regina, I've known you since you were "fresh meat" in high school and your unenthusiasm is ruining my gorgeously designed dress. So out with it."

She isn't wrong, Regina thinks. When Ella Vil, Matilda Drago, and Vanessa Triton were seniors in high school they took Regina under theirs when she was a freshman. They took a liking for the girl during an incident and they realized that Regina had life similarly fucked up and complicated as theirs. The three seniors wanted Regina to succeed so they guided her through Advanced Placement (AP), Honors, and Model United Nations (MUN) classes.

Regina sighs deeply, "Sorry," she apologizes quickly.

"Nu-uh," Ella calls out waving her pointer finger at Regina. "You're not going to pull that sad puppy crap."

Regina shuffles back inside the dressing room followed by Ella helping her out of the dress.

"Darling, I haven't gotten all day. Why don't you just spill."

"Nothing," Regina responds exasperatedly.

Ella was didn't want to go forward with this back and forth thing and she knew that if Regina didn't want to speak only one person knew how to.

"Okay, have it your way," she says smirking. "We could've done this the easy way, but it looks like I'll have to bring my reinforcements."

Regina, standing in the back only in her underwear tries to fiddle her clothes on as quickly as possible while Ella taps on her phone trying to contact someone.

"Hello, Darling." Regina hears from Ella.

Regina's head perks up knowing exactly who she called.

"Well I was having our sweet ol' Regina try on her wedding dress at my shop but it seems we have a slight issue here."

There's a short pause while the person on the other line speaks and Regina is currently trying to zip up the back of her dress.

"Well, we all know if she's going to confide to someone it's only you or the other blonde and I'd much rather have you than the latter."

A small grin rests on Ella's face once the call ends.

Regina finally fully clothed faces Ella and asks, "What did Mal say?"

"She said she'll be here in 30 minutes and will gladly take you out for lunch to have a small catch up."

"Ella!" Regina scolds.

"Be at River Belle Terrace by 2 and I'll have the dress delivered to your home a week before the wedding. If there's going to be one," whispering the last one underneath her breath.

* * *

Regina meets Mal at the River Belle Terrace and after a couple of small talk and catching up Mal asks the inevitable.

"Tell me, what's going?" Mal asks straightforward.

Regina lets out a deep breath before speaking. "Remember a couple years ago when I had that dream?"

Mal rolls her eyes. "You mean the man with the lion tattoo."

Regina stares at Mal innocently, a smile appearing on her face.

"Regina!" Mal scolds a little louder than she intends to. Some patrons around them turn to look. Mal glares look back. "Nothing to see here," she tells them.

Mal turns her attention back to Regina and asks her what the hell was she doing.

"Honestly, I don't know alright," Regina admits.

"Regina, what are you trying to do?" Mal questions. "This isn't some fairytale where someone is going to arrive at your house in a white horse and profess his love for you then you'll both run away to a castle and live happily ever after."

"That's not what happened in my dream and that's not what I want Mal."

Mal cocks her head waiting for her to go on.

"In my dream, he was Robin Hood and I was the Evil Queen. I was being dragged by a winged Monkey and he saved me," she smiles at the memory. She was never able to remember his face but she did remember his tattoo.

"Milady, you're injured," he states handing her a hand to help her get up.

"It's your majesty," I say as I eye him from head to toe. "And I'm fine."

Still looking at me on the floor and his hand still put forward, "a simple thank you would suffice," he rebuts,

"I didn't ask for your help."

In all honesty, Regina barely remembers the dream, the majority of what she can remember was him following her around trying to protect her from the Wicked Witch. He was her soulmate.

Mal snaps her out of her deep thought, "Look at me, you can keep searching for this guy-"

"My soulmate." Regina pushes.

"This guy," Mal restates, "or you can get over a man you've never met and go marry the man that's always been there for you."

Regina starts to ponder between her options.

Mal reaches for Regina's hand noticing the questioning looks.

"You know that I love you and that no man will ever be good enough for me when it comes to you, but I think it's absurd that you're giving up Daniel to be with someone you don't even know that exists. In times today, you will never be able to find someone as perfect and caring as Daniel."

Regina takes her hand back and looks down at her lap. She guesses that Mal was right, Daniel is perfect in every way. He's part of her social class, they move around the same circle, he's her best friend, and he's sweet and kind. But, how come she feels like something isn't right. No matter how she tries she can't give her all to him.

Walking out of the place with Mal she accidentally bumps a blonde woman with a big bun on her head.

"Sorry," Regina mutters.

"Wait!" the dainty blonde calls out. "You're troubled aren't you."

Regina gives a look of surprise. "Excuse me," she asks.

The woman continues to examine Regina, looking at her intensely. "It's about a man, well men to be exact," she corrects.

Mal has had enough of the hocus pocus and tells Regina that they should leave while tugging on her arm like a child.

"No don't. He's the man destined for you." Regina turns to look at the woman again. "He should be the only one, he's your soulmate."

Regina smiles eagerly, "who?" she asks. "Which man?"

"Who else do you think, Regina. It's Daniel. He's the only one," Mal calls out.

"No!" The other blonde shouts. "It's not him."

"What do you mean it's not him?" Regina and her best friend ask in unison.

"It has to be Daniel. Daniel is the only man Regina has been with. They're practically destined to be with each other," Mal explains.

"It's not him."

"It's Daniel."

"It's not him."

"It's DANIEL."

"It's not HIM!"

"That's enough!" Regina calls at the both of them.

The dainty blonde looks at the brunette woman. "This isn't going to go anywhere because I know you have doubts, but I also know that whatever you feel or this Daniel guy is only half of what you can feel for your soulmate."

Regina nods her head because someone, a complete stranger, finally understands the way she was feeling.

Here's my card, the woman hands her. "The name is Katherine Bell. Tink for short."

"Tinker Bell?" Mal mocks, "That's your name."

"Yes, and it's quite cute if you ask anyone."

Regina lets out a small giggle.

"Call me if you ever want to discuss your soulmate," she says making sure there was an emphasis on the last word before walking away.

Regina examines the card carefully.

"You honestly can't believe that pixie fairy, Regina?" Mal questions.

Lying, "No, of course not. That's absurd." she answers.

* * *

In another part of the city, Robin finds a sleeping Marian peacefully sleeping on their bed. He slowly leans on the door frame just watching her. Her chest steadily going up and down with her even breathing. Her light snores echoing the walls of the room.

He felt a small squeeze in his heart. He knows what he needs to do. He needs to let Marian go so she can blossom into the woman he knows she could be, no matter how much it might hurt.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Regina sits in her room trying to avoid Daniel at all cost. She loves Daniel, she knows she does but was he the one for her? He is the perfect man and any woman that would have him would be lucky. So what in the world was wrong with her?

A knock draws Regina out of her thoughts. "Regina?" she hears.

Regina straightens up in her seat shrugging off her worries, "what's up sis?"

Regina and Zelena had never been close. Zelena had always felt like that Regina was the favorite of everyone— their parents, friends, and family in general. She also thought that she was naive and impulsive. Regina, on the other hand, had always wished to have Zelena's freedom. Freedom to choose who she wants to be, to be able to do what she wants, and who she wants. Even though they weren't as close they had always tried to support each other in every way. And even if they never say it, they know that they love each other.

"What's up with me. What's up with you? You look like hell." Zelena returns sitting on the bed.

Regina opens her mouth to make a sarcastic remark but her phone has impeccable timing.

"Hello?" She picks up.

"Babe! How are you doing? Emma told me that you aren't feeling well."

"I'm doing better now. You don't have to worry," she answers short because she really really doesn't want to deal with him.

Daniel smiles on the other end of the line. "Great! Can you stop by my office? I was looking at some things for us and I wanted your opinion on it."

Regina swallows thickly. "Actually, you know I'm not feeling better yet. I've been needing to go to the bathroom constantly and I don't want you to catch it."

Zelena raises her eyebrows obviously eavesdropping on the conversation. If her sister was going to lie, she could at least be good at it.

He chuckles at her, "Babe, diarrhea isn't infectious."

"Uhhhh but it's not only diarrhea. I have the flu too." Regina lets out a set of fake coughs. "See, I really think we-" she stops to release another fake cough, "-shouldn't see each other for a while. Byeeeee," she ends the call before he could say anything more.

Zelena rolls her eyes. "Since when did you become a liar?" She asks throwing a pillow at her sister. "Your man is out there worried about your FAKE sick ass."

 _My man._ She chuckles to herself.

Regina throws the pillow back at her face. "It's not that okay," she tries explaining. "I just don't want to see him right now."

"What?"

"You won't understand okay." Regina huffs sinking onto her vanity.

"I really won't, if you don't explain it to me!"

Regina stands up from her seat realizing that that is exactly what she needs, an explanation.

* * *

Robin thanked his uber driver and left him a generous tip. He looks back watching the cars trying to pass through to reach their designated terminals. Taking a deep breath he readies himself for the trip back to California. He looks back for one last time before grabbing his luggage to make his way inside the airport.

"Robin!" he hears from outside. "ROBIN!"

"Marian?" He turns around finding his girlfriend running towards him.

"I love you," she confesses when she reaches him.

This was the first time he's heard her say that in a while and it made his insides flutter. His heart feels like it was ready to jump out of his chest because that's all he really needed. All he needed was her.

"I know that we haven't been on the same page, but I love you and nothing will change that. I can't imagine my life without you and I don't ever want to lose you"

He reaches for her face and rubs his thumbs on her cheeks warmly. "I love you too, Marian. And I swear nothing will change that, but I have to go."

"Why?" She protests.

"Because you have a dream to follow and I'll only limit you."

"Robin you know that's not what I-"

"I know, I know." Robin cuts her off. He leans forward till their faces are only centimeters apart. Their foreheads touching and his eyes looking directly at hers.

He understands that she wants him here but him staying here will only restrict her and he'll end up hurting and eventually to both of them hurting. It's better this way. She can thrive here while he goes back to California

"But Robin, I need you."

"Oh Marian," Robin whispers before laying his lips on hers. "I won't disappear and even if I'm not with you, I'll always be in here." He says pointing to her heart. "And you will always be in mine."

"You won't forget me? Promise that you won't ever replace me." Marian cries with a slight whimper.

"I promise. You're the only woman for me. I love you." He lays his soft lips on hers slowly relishing at the moment.

"I love you so much," she replies

Robin picks up his luggage again and walks inside the airport taking one last glance at Marian before he checks in with the TSAs.

* * *

Regina and Zelena enter a small rustic looking home.

Zelena pushes Regina forward to go first inside.

"Would you two just please come in already. You aren't going to die and I'm not a serial killer," the owner of the home yells from the inside.

"Regina, do you even know that woman?" Zelena whispers behind her trying to convince her sister to turn around and leave

Regine turns to look back at Zelena holding her waist practically fisting her shirt trying to make her turn around. After her long talk with Zelena, she finally decided that it was time to pay Tink a visit to get answers about her soulmate but now that she's here she would be lying if she said that she wasn't scared to find out what she might discover.

"Yes, I know her. Now get up and stop being such a baby!" Regina pulls Zelena up and pushes her forward inside the door. Before following inside, she takes a huge breath preparing herself for what's to come. "Well here goes nothing," she whispers.

Inside Regina finds Zelena already sitting on the round dining table chatting Tink up.

"Well looks who's finally decided to join us," the small pixie greets. "So would you like to join us?" she offers pointing to the seat across from her and next to Zelena.

The table was covered in soft white linen decorated with three lit candles that gave hints of a forest scent and bark scent, and a crystal ball.

"So Regina, let's get started," she declares excitedly.

Tink moves over to her kitchen counter grabbing a small bowl with a lit sage and other ingredients. She begins to cleanse the area and the two woman to remove any negative energy that may be surrounding them. She walks around slowly around the room letting the smoke of the burning elements roam around the room.

Once she felt that all negative energy was released she sits back down to her seat and asks Regina to give her hand. Out of nowhere she quickly flashes back, then forward, with her eyes somewhat rolling up. She tugs Regina forward with her and then back again.

Regina quietly squirms in pain while Zelena asks if she's sure about this woman.

"You-you're a lost soul." Tink begins to say still holding Regina's hand tightly. "You've been here back and forth. Different stories, different realms, all ending the same way." She leans back one more time finally releasing Regina's hand. She opens her eyes and stares deeply at Regina. "It has to end. It has to end with you two."

"Regina, I think this woman might actually be a looney," Zelena whispers but now quiet enough so the other woman doesn't hear.

"What did you say?" she asks straightening herself and deeply stares at Zelena.

"Nothing," Regina answers. "She said nothing," she repeats giving Zelena a death glare.

Tink stands up getting closer to Regina, "The first time I bumped into you, I felt something." Tink pauses trying to find an accurate word to describe it. "Trouble? Fear? Desperation, maybe? But what I felt that day wasn't just you. It was deeper. Deep within your soul." She affirms accidentally pointing at Zelena.

Zelena stands up from her chair asking, "Me?"

Tink waves her hand, "No, sorry. I meant her." She points at Regina.

"Me?" Regina asks standing up pushing Zelena back into her seat. "Me. Yes, me."

"Your soul has been through so much," Tink begins to sob. "It's practically in agony."

Tink continues to sob in her seat while Zelena leans over to Regina, "Ok I think she might actually be crazy."

"What?" Tink's head perks up.

"Nothing," the two sisters respond in unison.

"Can you keep your mouth shut?" Regina scolds her sister.

Tink continues to sob in her chair.

"Are you sure she didn't take any drugs and isn't just high right now?" Zelena asks one more time.

"Huh, are you saying something?" Tink asks.

"Nothing," Zelena responds.

Regina releases a set of fake laughs before pushing Zelena back into her seat.

"But!" Tink stands up from her chair, "you're going to make a huge mistake by marrying your fiance."

"How did you know that I was getting married?" A spark of hope that she might not be going crazy lights within Regina.

"Oh, I saw it on the news. Congratulations by the way!"

Regina lets out a huff. Shit, this entire thing might be actually crazy and maybe she is going crazy.

"But!" Tink continues. "The man you're marrying isn't your soulmate trust me on this Regina. You're rare."

"Rare?" The two sisters ask in unison.

"Any couple can be true loves, ones that share a heart. But those who share one heart and one soul. They're different. And that's what you have Regina."

"Is there any way I can figure out who he might be?" Regina asks.

Tink pulls a pen and a paper out of a drawer in her kitchen and grabs onto Regina's hand. "Close your eyes and feel him," she says.

TInk quickly begins drawing.

"Is he handsome? Does he dress well? Does he have a nice body?" Regina continues to ask.

Tink suddenly can't breathe and begins to drop on the floor.

"Regina!" Zelena yells trying to get her sister to open her eyes and help the poor woman with her.

But Regina only continues to ask questions about her man.

"Regina if you don't fucking open your eyes, your pixie will die!" She yells out.

Regina opens her eyes in a flash and sheer panic begins to take over her.

"Regina call 911" Zelena yells.

"My drawing!" Regina utters trying to grab it from her sister's hand which she was using to fan the poor woman with.

"Regina! 911!"

"The drawing!"

"You're still going on with the drawing? Call a fucking ambulance or else we might be charged with murder!"

Regina quickly fishes her phone out of her purse and starts to call the operator.

With the chaos of the paramedics, the drawing was quickly forgotten.

* * *

Daniel paces back and forth in his office upset. He didn't know what was going on with Regina anymore. He loves Regina so much and he doesn't understand what's going on. His entire life all he's heard was that he and Regina were meant to be. Not once has he ever doubted himself nor his feelings for her. He loves her.

Ariel, his assistant walks in his office to find him in a hard scowl. "Mr. Colter, your meeting is in an hour."

She turns around and begins to leave before Daniel calls out her name making her stop in her tracks. "I have a question for you."

Ariel looks at Daniel allowing him to go on.

"You're a woman right?"

Ariel mouth forms into a smile. "Yes, I'm a woman," she answers getting closer to him. "Do you want me to prove it?" she offers seductively.

"Oh no. No need," Daniel says shaking his head and pulling away.

He clears his throat before starting again. "That's not what I meant. I just want to ask you a question."

She cocks her head to the side.

"In women, when her wedding is nearing, is it normal for her to have some apprehensiveness?"

"Wedding jitters? Cold feet?" She questions. "I think it's normal."

Daniel lets out a huff of relief. "Oh goodness thank you. Thank you."

"But…" Ariel begins.

"But?" Daniel asks with another set of fear in his eyes.

"If you really love the man you're marrying and if you're really sure about him, then why are you getting cold feet? Shouldn't you be excited instead of avoiding him?"

And that ended Daniel. His face turns into a scowl.

"I mean, what if she loves you but isn't IN love with you? Or what if she has another man?"

"Hey!" Daniel yells. "Regina does not have another man."

"Do you really want to find out?" Ariel asks him.

He nods towards her. It's not that he doubts Regina. Her entire life she's been the only man for her. They've been together for six years but technically ten. He was her first boyfriend for goodness sake.

"Do you know where she is right now?"

"She's at home. Sick!" He answers confidently.

"Well, let's see about that." She pulls out her phone and dials up their home phone knowing one of the workers there will pick up. "This is Ariel from Colter Banking. Yes, I'm calling for Daniel Colter, is Miss Regina there? No?" She emphasizes for Daniel,

His face turns white in shock. He was literally just on a call with her earlier.

"Since this morning, you say? Yes, thank you." She hangs up the phone and looks back at Daniel. "She's lying to you. Now that could only mean one thing."

His hands go up to the back of his head in disbelief and realization. Holy shit! She has another man!" He yells plopping into his office couch.

In a few hours, his mother comes in walking the room. "What's going on with you? Graham called me and said that you've locked yourself in here for almost the entire day."

"Mom!" He tries to say in between his heavy breathing. "Regina has another man!"

"What?! Did she tell you that?" His mom asks sitting on a free chair across from him.

Daniel shakes his head, still laying on the couch.

"Someone told you?" Graham, his cousin buts in.

"No," he shakes his head again.

"Did you have her investigated? Did you catch her?" His mom asks again trying to make sense of the situation.

"No. No. No."

"Then what?" She demanded.

"I just- I just feel it, mom."

His mother rolls his eyes. "My god Daniel! Your intuition is baseless. Look." she says making him sit up and face her. "Regina loves you. You're the only one for her and has been for her."

"Then why do I feel like she's gotten cold towards me. She doesn't even want to meet up anymore."

Her mother gets up from her seat to sit next to him, "let me tell you something about women. Sometimes they can give their significant other the cold shoulder just so they can put a little more effort in."

"Really, mom?"

"Or maybe she's just tired of you and doesn't want to get married anymore." Graham his cousin butts in from the corner he's standing in.

Daniel's face falls again. "Mom!"

His mother's face whips to Graham and yells a hard "no" and a "that is not true" before comforting her son again. "Look Regina loves you. If she didn't you guys wouldn't last this long right? And all this time she has been nothing but faithful to you."

"Yeah, you're right. I mean she was never one to make me jealous with other men. She's not one to cheat."

"Well, what if she's just been hiding it from you. Maybe she does have a man and she loves that man more than- oomph," Graham groans in pain after being hit with a pillow from his aunt.

* * *

Laying inside his dark bedroom Robin's thoughts are disrupted by a knock,

"Robin, may I come in?" He hears from the other side. Without a response, his mother enters anyways.

"Robin, are you still upset?" She asks him sitting on the foot of his bed. "It's not that we don't what you home here or that we don't trust Marian alone in New York, all we're saying is that it's okay if for once in your life we aren't your priority and you put yourself first."

Robin finally sits up and faces his mother. "But you are my priority. You, Dad, Belle, and Grandma. And it makes me happy to just be with you guys. So the looks on your faces when I got home earlier made me feel like- like you wanted me to stay in New York forever."

Eleanor moves closer to her son and begins to hug him tightly, "Of course not. It's just that for us, we don't want you to sacrifice your happiness for us. That's it."

Robin leans into his mom and hugs her back. "You guys are my happiness. Don't ever think otherwise and don't think too much about my relationship with Marian. Before I left we agreed that even though we're far apart, we'll work it out."

"Mhmm, DID YOU HEAR THAT?" she yelled out towards the ajar door.

"Yes!" his sister yells back before entering followed by his dad and grandmother to join in on the hug.

"You are terribly dramatic," his grandmother comments. "I say we stop this and let's all go downstairs for drinks."

* * *

A few days pass and Regina and Daniel's wedding day arrives and everyone is frantic.

"Where is she?" An agitated Cora asks. "I shouldn't have left the hotel before making sure she was ready. This is embarrassing."

Zelena runs to the altar apologizing to her parents, Daniel, and his parents. "I'm sorry," she begins with a devastating tone.

Everyone's hearts begin to drop and Daniel's stomach begins to tight tighten. This cannot be hap- his thought is cut off rather suddenly.

"There was traffic but everyone is ready."

Walking down the aisle alongside her parents Regina's mind begins to cloud. Why was she doing this? Why is she getting married to a man she isn't sure. She shouldn't have let this get this far and should have canceled the wedding from the beginning. Hell, she shouldn't have even accepted his proposal based on a fucking flower.

She loves someone else and even if she doesn't truly know if he exists or not she damn well knows that it isn't Daniel. Daniel is not her soulmate and she might love him but not enough and he doesn't deserve that. She owes it to him and herself.

As she continues to walk her mind flashes back to the time she caught Daniel looking over houses for them in his office.

 _"I just want you to know, I just want to show you, rather, that every vow I say on our wedding day I will hold on to. I will cherish and take care of you. To have and to hold. I love you so much and only God knows how much I want you to be my wife. But if you're having second thoughts. Even if it will hurt, even if my heart breaks, and I fall apart. I will completely understand and accept your decision. Because that's how much I love you."_

Then Inside the bridal car, Regina sits inside with Zelena in the car while stuck in traffic.

 _"Are you ready?" Her sister asks._

 _Regina takes a deep long breath. "Ready as I'll ever be," she states trying to smile._

 _"Look, Regina," Zelena expresses with a tone of seriousness. "I know that we don't always see each other eye to eye and that we always fight."_

 _"You're the one that always fights with me," Regina snares._

 _"Because you're so damn hard headed, you're always-" Zelena responds quickly but shakes her head. This was not the point of her speech and she is not trying to get into this right now. "My point is even if we don't always get along, we're sisters. You're my little sister and I love you." She reaches for Regina's hand holding it tightly. "I don't wish anything else for you but happiness and for you to always follow your heart because no matter how dumb and selfish some of your decisions are, your reasoning is always in the right place and I've got your back."_

Before Regina could make a decision she's already hand in hand with Daniel.

"Today, we will witness the unity of Daniel Colter and Regina Mills."

 _Dumb and selfish but right reasoning. Dumb and selfish but right reasoning. Dumb and selfish but right reasoning. He'll understand. This is a mistake. He'll understand. Dumb and selfish but right reasoning._

The same phrases keep running in her mind as if it were a broken record.

"Wait!" Regina yells, finally finding her voice.

All the people sitting down at the venue all stand up in shock.

With tears threatening to fall she looks at Daniel in the eye trying to force the words to release itself. "I'm so sorry Daniel, but I can't. I can't marry you." She says it so quietly that only he could hear.

Daniel's shoulders deflate as his heart begins to break slowly.

Regina turns around yelling, "Emma!" while trying to get her heels off and trying to gather her ball gown dress. "Emma! Emma!" She yells again.

Emma quickly swoops in from the pew, gathering the tail of her dress and they both run the aisle she was just walking in and out towards the exist.

"What's going on?" Cora asks. "Henry, what the hell is going on?" She asks again turning to her husband but Henry only looks as shocked as she is. She turns towards the aisle and yells at her daughter trying to get her to stop running, "Regina! Regina Andrea Mills!"


End file.
